Waffenträger auf E 100
The Waffenträger auf E 100 is a German tier 10 tank destroyer. Tank Packages Waffenträger auf E 100 Turret: tier 10 Waffenträger auf E 100 Turret Armor: 20/10/10 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 24 View Range (m): 380 Gun: tier 10 12,8 cm Kanone L/61 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 5 Penetration: 276/352/65 Damage: 560/560/700 Aiming Time (sec): 1.50 Accuracy: 0.29 Engine: tier 10 Maybach Neues Projekt Engine Power (h.p.): 1200 Tracks: tier 10 Waffenträger auf E 100 Traverse speed (deg/sec): 30 Radio: tier 10 10WSc Signal Range (m): 720 WT auf E 100 mit Pak L/38 Turret: tier 10 Waffenträger auf E 100 Turret Armor: 20/10/10 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): 24 View Range (m): 380 Gun: tier 10 15 cm pak L/38 Rate of Fire (rounds/min): 3.87 Penetration: 246/334/85 Damage: 750/750/950 Aiming Time (sec): 1.90 Accuracy: 0.34 Engine: tier 10 Maybach Neues Projekt Engine Power (h.p.): 1200 Tracks: tier 10 Waffenträger auf E 100 Traverse speed (deg/sec): 30 Radio: tier 10 10WSc Signal Range (m): 720 Performance Pros *Incredible damage with one magazine *Quick reload between the shells in the magazine *Very fast aim time *12.8 cm gun is the most accurate in the game at 0.29 *Hull armor is very thick (sadly almost entirely negated by its giant weak turret) *High speed despite its large size (40 kph) Cons *One of the worst camouflage ratings in the game at an abysmal 2, and the tank is so large that most bushes & trees won't be able to conceal it *Very vulnerable and quickly disabled or destroyed with HE shots to the turret *Weak gun is very easily damaged, having Armorer as crew skill is advised *Hull lacks skirt armor of other E 100 variants and is easier to penetrate from sides if only showing front *Priority target, due to high firepower and being very vulnerable (and many players hate it) *Like other autoloading tanks, It has a very long magazine reload time This tank lies in wait for 60 seconds, hears the click of the magazine locking, and then unleashes death on the other team and repeats the cycle. It's a bit one-dimensional, as far as tanks go. With 6 shells in the 12,8 cm, or 5 in the 15 cm, it may not kill a Maus outright, but it's more than enough to wreck an opposing push or turn a fight. Both of its guns are the same top ones from the preceding WT auf PZ. IV, now autoloading versions. The 12 cm is always recommended over the 15 cm due to its higher penetration and accuracy. The 15 cm can cause 750 average damage per shot (190 more than the 12 cm) in exchange for having slightly worse but still good accuracy and a rather poor penetration of 246 with its regular rounds. However, it has a challenging gameplay due to its very weak turret which can be penetrated by anything it encounters. To counter this it is always recommended that you stay near or behind teammates. It excels in the sniping role in open maps due to its great accuracy, though its very poor concealment value (second worst in the game, ahead of the Maus and only behind most of the Japanese super heavies) may become a problem due to the threat of enemy light tanks. It plays very well in a peek a boom role in city maps, so long as your clip is full or close to it, since in the time an enemy is reloading you can usually destroy them. Also, its fairly decent mobility combined with the heavy E 100 hull makes it very capable at ramming as a last resort, especially if it's going at full speed or down a hill. Historical Accuracy This tank is a fictional design, incorporating the E-100's basic design and a (tested for stationary mounts) autoloading anti-air 150mm gun which then have been brought together and modified to fit.